TenloveTen
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Valentine's Day...a little late... Tenten feels left out, that is until Neji starts acting strangely...TENTEN's POVlame summary, so just read...


Ten ♥ Ten A Naruto FanFic! 

Megumi: HORRAY FOR NEJI TEN!!!

Neji: Shut up before I kill you

Megumi: I am the magical Aburame author! You can't kill me!  
Neji: Wanna see me try?

Megumi: …eyes grow big-knowing Neji's issues

Tenten: slaps neji YOU CANT KILL THE AUTHOR IDIOT!!

Neji: But Tennie-chan..

Megumi giggles  
Neji: Can't I kill her yet?

Tenten: No.

…

Besides, she's my firend.

Neji: So-she's befriended you AND hinata san?

Tenten: When's this going to start?  
Megumi: Once I've said that as sad as I am to say it, I do not own Naruto…or NejiTen….or….sniffles Kiba. cries outright

Neji: …Inuzuka?!

Tenten: Awww…..

All was quiet. Too quiet. Everything is quiet, when you are a ninja-a genin to say the least.

Normal girls couldn't survive it-so much running and leaping; they might break a nail. So much for talking; a secret vow of silence is made between the ninja and the woods.

Emotions must be hidden at all cost; that's why I despise Ino and Sakura so much-their obsession with Sasuke. And that Hinata girl...always poking her fingers, muttering "Naruto-kun". Who does she think she's kidding? Its as plain as day that she's in love with him, blushing every time he gets within three feet of her. Outward emotions make one look WEAK. And that's the last piece of evidence that's needed against a girl.

Its just that from day one of training, someone has looked down on me because of my gender. So what if I'm a girl? That doesn't mean that I can't fight just as well as the guys. It makes me so mad...

My eyes turned as I realized that we were being followed. Far off in the distance, I could hear a branch break-

Ahead, Neji was already off. There was no reason to wait around and see what was behind us. I followed him, who knows where. The shadows were quickly falling. For me, that was a great loss, but Neji was a Hyuuga, with the gift of the Byakugan, allowing him to see nearly everything. Not even the darkest night could blind him. sighs unintentionally

I wondered quickly what it would be like if Rock Lee was still on our team. It was odd, knowing that his battle with Gaara changed him forever. I was glad that my fight with Temari didn't cost me more than some bruises and a strong determination to beat her one day.

The path in front was not easy-I almost fell off a few times. But I couldn't stop now...not when Neji was here. I always failed in front of him...I couldn't forgive myself. But now-on such a small mission-I wouldn't fail.

I kept on going, but Neji suddenly stopped. I couldn't stop. Next thing I knew, Neji and I were on the ground in a heap ."NEED BRAKES" I thought to self.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked him curiously. He pointed up in the tree, where ROCK LEE stood.

"LEE?" I shouted, forgetting that we were being chased, but Neji reminded me when he grabbed me by my mouth and pulled me down.

Lee jumped down. "Hello-teammates!"

"... Nice timing, Lee. When we're being chased and all." Neji still had his hand over my mouth. This was getting annoying.

"Oh-sorry-its just that-" Lee began, but neither Neji nor I cared. At all. That's when I could hear the enemy approaching.

I grabbed Neji's hand off of my mouth, and said. "We've gotta get out of here-"

Lee then went into a heroic pose, "I'll help you guys!" he shouted, and started attacking the random ninjas that came from behind. Neji and I watched, surprised-we hadn't seen Lee fight this well since...before his fight with Gaara.

Neji decided to stop stalling, got up, and started to fight to. Ok-why not? So I grabbed some shuriken and started throwing them. Before we knew it, they were gone.

"That was amazing, Lee!" I couldn't help saying, though Neji gave me a questioning look. "How did you recover so quickly?"

"The power of YOUTHFUL LOVE!" Tears went down Lee's face dramatically. I twitched, hopign I wasn't involved inthis. "Sakura came and visited me today-and she said she liked me!" Neji hit his head against a tree. I couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of how Sakura and Ino fought over Sasuke. NOT LEE.

But I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I replied, "That's great-lee!"

...I was thinking it a good idea to leave now. No purpose of staying here, right? Plus, me and My friend Megumi were going to go to the mall. Woah-that sounds so wierd to say-but that was the one girly addiction I had-Malls. They were too fun...so much stuff...I was already excited, though I didn't have any more than Five bucks. Maybe I can borrow some of Megumi's...I thought to myself.

(In case you do not know Megumi yet!) Megumi had been my friend for the past 2 years. She wasn't like Sakura or Ino or Hinata-more like me. We got along well. She didn't pester me about Neji, unlike Hinata. Neither did she want to go to beauty parlours, like Ino and Sakura. We could do-random junk. I think that's why we were such good friends.

"Are you comming, Tenten?" Neji asked, getting very annoyed by me today. I blinked out of my thoughts and followed him.

Wow-it was nice to be in the open again-with lots of people-and yah. being in the forest for a long time could get very...boring.  
That's when I saw my friend Megumi and ehr brother Shino (author:GASPS!)

Megumi had thick spikes in her moonlight violet hair. Her eyes had a cool aqua-ish pink glaze, that changed in the sunlight. Unlike her brother, she was very outgoing. But not to the obnoxious extreme. Like Ino.

"Tenten-chan!" Megumi shouted across the street, waving. Shino just stood there, ignoring us both. So much sunlight, he was probably thinking to himself.

"Hey!" i ran towards my friend. Neji muttered to himself and walked away. 

"Where were you?" Megumi pouted. "I didn't hear about any mission-"

"Oh!" I shrugged-"It was something quick the 5th asked us to do. No big," I reminded myself though, if Lee hadn't come, it might have become a big deal...

"Ok-good! So we can still go to the mall? And I don't have to drag Shino-niii-kun instead?" She looked at her brother with a cute smile. He shuttered, probably thinking, "thank you for saving teh day tenten"

"Oh-you bet!" I subliminally did Lee's "Yosh!" thing. Woah-taht was creepy. Shino apparently did one to himself and ran off.

"Well-let's go!" Megumi led the way to the vast expanse of useless shops. Well, not all useless. There was one knife shop that I LOVED, but besides that, it was useless. But...that was the point of a mall, right? Useless wasting of the day?

Neji's lavender eyes followed us. I could feel it on the back of my head. That was the one creepy thing about Neji-you could always tell when he was there... I tried to ignore it, but I had the feeling he was following us. WOOOAAAHH-why would Neji follow us into a mall???? Oh well-as though it mattered.

There was everything! It was too bad that I only had five bucks in my pocket, or I would get something. Staring at things is fun too, though...

That's when Megumi and I saw Sakura and Ino, walking out of Bath and Body Works, bags filled with loads of smelly stuff. I could smell it from across the mall. It made me twitch. Too...feminine...

"Oh! HI, Sakurachan! Inochan!" Megumi boldy greeted the two. 

"Oh-hey!" Ino replied, her platinum blonde hair draped elegantly over her shoulder.

Oh no. This is going to become some "LETS GO CLOTHES SHOPPING!" spree. 

"Hey-Let's go clothes shopping!" Sakura shouted on cue. I knew it. "Tenten-you could use another top!" I looked down at my Chinese stiched pink top. There were cuts in it from kunai knives, and blood patches from sparring with Neji. I sighed. She was probably right. So I let myself get dragged across the hallways.

Lots of random tops were thrown at me from Charlotte Rousse. I didn't like Ino's style. She tried to make me get into some preppy clothes-which I refused. I liked my "YEA ASIA" style. Simple yet sweet. I didn't want my appearence to shrink to one mearly as "Some girl with metal pointy things"

But then Megumi decided that this was boring and annoying, and got us out of the whole situation. Yea friends who can tell when you're about to die of boredom!

So we ran out of the mall, but ended up bumping into Rock Lee. He was amazing like that. He was always there...when you didn't...want him there.

"So Megumichan and Tentenchan-I see you have returned from the Place of Youth!" (Aka the mall) He said with a heroic voice that screamed, "I LOVE ORANGE!!!!!" oO

Megumi nodded, and I just ignored him. I had grown used to doing that.

"...Was Sakurachan there?" he asked, almost shyly compared to his last remark. 

Megumi...nodded again. His crazeh eyes lit up.

"I AM ON MY WAY TO TEH PLACE OF YOUTH!!!" he cried as though he were superman, making a heroic escape. Megumi and I stared, but then went on our way. NOt until we ran into Neji. Of course-my team just WANTED to interrupt my time with my best friend. 

"Hi...Neji," I said lamely, trying to hide my slightly blushed face.

"Hn..." he muttered. As usual. I smiled. That had grown so cute over time.

"Neji-have you seen Hinata by any chance?" Megumi asked out of the blue. 

"Hn..." he shook his head, bored.

"So-what are you doing with the rest of this day?" I asked, who knows why.

"Hn...Dunno," he muttered, his voice deep and bored.

My teammate could get annoying. That was all he was able to say. I had to admit (THOUGH I WOULDN"T TELL ANYONE ELSE), its what made him cute ♥. 

"Well-we'll leave you to your busy schedule!" Megumi joked, dragging me by my arm towards the town square. 

"Hn..." Neji glared after us. A joke. Juvenile.

"What do we do now?" I asked, thinking Megumi knew all of this.

"..."

Tenten-" Megumi asked, after a long silence. I lifted my head. "Will you help me make Shino more...assertive?"

?! What did she mean by that-how was she going to make him assertive-and why? He was one of the few not on my "I AM TEMPTED TO KILL YOU" list. "...what's wrong with him?"

"...you see, he likes this girl-"

My eyes froze. Shino...liking someone? that was a creepy thought in and of itself. "...Does she like bugs?" Megumi laughed. 

"Actually, no. But she's really shy, and-"

"HINATA?!" I bursted out. oO...

"No...her eternal love is Naruto," Megumi said as though it were fact.

"Well then-who is it?"

"I can't tell you-for Shino's privacy's sake. But-I think he should become more assertive-and ask her out or something. Its not  
like its that hard..."

"At least not for you..." I muttered, considering how different Shino and his sister were...

"Yah, but Valentine's day is comming up, along with her birthday... he could at least give her a gift..."

I thought about this for a minute. Did I know anyone with an approaching birthday? No. Thus, this was some random character the author made up who is not in the original cast, that no reader cares about. Well, Megumi's not an original character either, but she's magical, so she doesn't count. Woah-was I talkign to myself again?

Apparently, I was, since the next thing I was was Megumi waving her hand across my face saying, "HOLA TENTEN..." I snapped out of it.

"Well-what were you thinking of?" I asked. 

"I was thinking he should give her a box filled with 100 live butterflies, which would burst open as she tore away the strings. Then-tears would bud in her eyes at the beauty, and the attached card that read, "I Love You, Sanjyo----Shino". Then, she'd look up at the sky, her raven black hair blowing, romantic record, as she'd whisper, "I love you too..."

Wow. She had thought that out. "I still think 100 paper cranes are more romantic.." I muttered to myself, thinking of the perfect day I had written down in my diary (THAT I WOULD SHARE TO NO ONE BUT YOU THE READER, SINCE NOW, YOU'RE PROBABLY CURIOUS...)-involving Neji, romantic backround music, a gravestone, 102 paper cranes delicately laced on a string, and...chocolate bunnies with rabid squirrels. oO

But then, Megumi froze. Her ears pricked up like some small Puppy. Eerily like Akamaru...Oh crap. Kiba must be near. I still didn't get what she saw in the Inuzuka kid, but oh well-love is blind. 

Everytime Kiba was within a 5 meter radius of her, she would freak out and---do Megumi stuff. Her whole figure would freeze, and her heart would practically stop.

Now, she screamed in a whisper, "WHAT'D DO I DO?!" she straightened her hair, straightened her shirt, and looked at me with anxious eyes.

"How should I know?" I asked lazily. That's when Kiba came by.

"Oh-hey, TEnten-san-Megumi-chan-" he smiled, Akamaru popping out of his jacket with a signature "WAN!"

Megumi blushed, her aqua-pink eyes glistening. "Hey, Kiba-kun!" she tried to hide her attraction to him, but I could see right through her. Her eyes opened wide, staring at his face in utter admiration.

Apparently, Kiba was too stupid to notice as he looked right back at her. They were in magical "I LOVE YOU!" Land. I almost killed myself.

Just becuase it was near Valentine's Day, it didn't mean everyone needed to fall under its trance of infatuation...Hinata was talkign about Naruto more and more, and naruto was talkign about HInata more and more. Sakura and Lee were often caught holding hands (EWWWWWWWWW), and Ino and Shikamaru...I don't know, but they probably were staring at clouds together...while Temari planned out her diabolical plan of impending DDDDOIOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM towards Ino...Everyone had someone dear to them-all EXCEPT ME.

It wasn't like I would care, but, It seemed odd. For once, I really cared that I was out of place. But-ha-Kiba just realized why he was there, got red, and said goodbye. Megumi stared at him as he walked off. WhY? UGH-it disgusted me, yet made me feel a pang of almost...jealousy?

"Well-I guess we should head to my house-" Megumi said, still dazed, but trying to regain composure. Like normal people. Teh-I wished that I knew normal people so badly. What a novel concept!

Well-beyond the kissey-googoo love crap, Megumi and I had fun with the best invention known to women-SILLY STRINGGGGGG! We decided to go over to Hinata's, and all plan an attack on Neji. Why? Because we could. And because he was so darn stoic. Someone had to fix that. And Megumi thought that fluorescent pink, ORANGE!! oO and blue silly string would do nicely.

So we snuck into HInata's room (don't worry-she knew we were coming-), and all formed a strategy. We crept down the hallway, Megumi and I hiding in a CONVENIENTLY PLACED hall closet! gasp!. HInata shouted "HEY NEJI-NII-KUN!" very loudly, unlike her, to get her cousin's attention. Megumi looked surprised, but we couldn't give away our position...It was funny that I was treating a simple prank on Neji like an Arank mission...

He reluctantly came down the hall, probably thinking, "Stupid cousin...always finding some reason for me to keep my duty..." But he didn't notice Hinata whip out a can of fluorescent silly string, suddenly spraying in his face, along with me and Megumi jumping out of the closet with more .

HE decided to do nothing about it. Just stand there...and take it...like a man. I guess. He was soon decked in pretty colours. Hey-it made Neji all the more cute...

UGH! WHy was I thinking that? He was a TEAMMATE! Nothing more, nothing less. Just...a friend.

"..." Hinata's sillystring ran out first. She panicked. We hadn't really decided...what to do when it ran out. Neji apparently assumed this, and that's why he stood there-waiting until we had nothing. Megumi's stopped next. Then, I felt the last spray splash from mine. Neji did not look amused.

"You will pay." I looked at Megumi, thinking, "YAH YOU WILL PAY!" Megumi seemed to get this message, and darted down the hall, HInata following. They were too fast. I didn't really notice. 

"...Aren't you gonna run too?" Neji asked, still terribly bored and annoyed.

"I'm not scared," I smirked.

"..."

Then the least expected happened. Neji ran towards me, grabbed me around the waist. I got red, then shouted in his ear, "WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING, NEJI?!"

He then used his spare hand to undo my hair. ?! oO "Well-you spray me with sillystring, I see what your hair looks down-"

Oo Is this really what guys think about when they scowl aimlessly? I kind of stared at him like he was crazy, until I felt my hair fall down. "NoOoooOOOooOOO!!!" I screamed. For somereason, that was what made me feel...secure-and safe. Something that kept me-me. "YOU WOULDN"T!!!!"

But no. He was Neji. So, he did. The last umber curl fell down over my shoulders. I gave him a mix of a glare, embarrased look, and blush. It was like I was...found out.

"..." Neji stood there for a moment, just staring at my hair.

"..." Ok, this totally didn't make the most remote of sense. I almost wished that Rock Lee would do what he was best at-randomly popping up, giving talks about "YOUTH". I don't think he'd think of this as very...youthful. Or maybe he would. WOAH-WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT LEEE???!!!!

"Why do you always wear it in those bun things?" he asked. That was really spontaneous. Well-so much for Neji the prodigy.

"...I don't know-" I said, thinking this was extremely awkward and un-Neji like. 

MEanwhile-I heard MEgumi and HInata running back down the hall. Apparently, they got reinforcements. Ino and Sakura, all carrying loads of silly string. This time, Neji did something, blowing out all four girls running down the hall.

But then he remembered why he didn't do that right away. His uncle walked down the hall, seeing four girls on the floor, me a little too close to Neji, and fluorescent silly string dangling from Neji's AWESOME!!!! hair. He twitched for a moment, and then saw that his daughter HInata was on eof the girls on the floor.

oo He glared at Neji for a moment. Then the girls on the floor. "What...did you do, Neji?!" he almost shouted. 

"...Nothing. That's the point," Neji said a little too arrogantly. Hiyashi hit him upside the head, making him fly across the room. That was the first time I had seen that-but it made me almost...angry. ...

Hinata suddenly got up, and saw her father. She started to freak out. "...Um...Um..."

"What was your part in this, HInata-chan?" He asked very gravely for a father speaking to his daughter.

"Ummmmmmm-welllll" then she realized that she couldn't exactly hide the silly string. 

"What did I tell you about sillystring, HInata?!" he shouted, and hit her upside the head. HE hits women upside the head?! His OWN DAUGHTER?! "What a JERK!" OISNAP. I said that aloud.

Hiyashi turned his head to me. What an Idiot I am.

"And who are you-what are you doing in my house????!!!!"

Well-I couldn't really explain that. But neither could Megumi-wait, where was Megumi??!!! ...The brat. She ran off, and left us here. And well-Ino and Sakura were gone too. Jerks. ALL JERKS!!!!! -0-

"Well...I wish I had a fair answer, Hyuuga sama-" I tried to sound respectable, but I got a whack upside the head.

"Good Morning, Teammate!" Lee randomly poofed into the middle of the hallway, expecting just Neji. But nope-he saw three unconscious shinobi, and Lord Hiyashi very put out.

"Oh great-more trespassers!" Hiyashi muttered under his breath. Lee hyperventilated. Neji and I got up- wondering what was going on, when we saw a blur of green run across the hallway. Hinata was still out. But that's cuz shee's HInata...

Hiyashi got beyond the point of annoyance, decidign to jsut leave. "You'd better get all this sillystring up-NOW!" he shouted, walking away.

...a horrid silence fell into the room, making everyone quickly begin to follow Hiashi's orders.

So-once we left the Hyuuga home (very quickly, to Hinata's disappointment. Poor girl-no wonder she got few visitors...) I got home, bidding everyone else...farewell. Entering my sanctuary room, lined with various kunai and shuriken, I grabbed the one thing that was remotely feminine-my fuzzy pink diary.

...I was like 4 when I got it, ok?

But everyday, I made it a priority to write something...Anything about the day. Don't tell anyone, but the majority of the pages were filled with...totally OOC hearts and poetic descriptions of...Hyuuga Neji head drops

But I decided to write a short passage about today-trying to forget the dancing mushrooms, which most annoyingly stuck into my head, but anyway-I quickly flung the thing from my sight, heading to bed. 

The sun set, and though it was early, I didn't feel like going into chat rooms for several hours. So,as soon as my hair hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

I drozily woke up-12 hours...later. Yah. I looked to the calender-Valentine's day was one day closer. Joy. I wonder what everyone else is doing for it?

Taking a walk around Konoha, I noticed Hinata and naruto-talking. Woah-Hinata was talking? She was very red, but she was-saying something. GO HINATA! I muttered under my breath happily. Woah-did he just grab her hand? A chill ran though my spine. A feeling of...emptiness.

I didn't have family to celebrate with. No boyfriend. No one. A party was coming up (courtesy of Ino). Megumi would surely be with Kiba, and Hinata-it looked like with Naruto. Neji obviously would not do anything this year-no matter how much I dreamed about him holding my hand, and whispering that he loved me-I had to deny myself the luxury. That day would not come.

I kicked an innocent bystanding pebble. STUPID PEBBLE! I barked. "YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE!!!!" I shouted, a couple heads turned. Including Naruto and Hinata. "GAHH!!!!!!" I threw a shuriken at the poor pebble. Though it was a stone, I think it cried out in pain. The bystanders shrugged, and went on with life. But I wasn't finished with this pebble-IT WOULD BE THE VICTIM OF MY INVOKED WRATH ...

oO "Tenten-is something troubling you?" Neji came behind me with an emotionless voice. I turned around slowly, thinking of how RETARDED i looked. 

"Ne...neji...what are...you doing...here?" I asked, unable to speak hardly.

"...just walking. Conveniently away from Gai-sensei and Lee." The usual. 

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Tenten-" Neji stopped. I looked up-was he going to say something?

"-"

"Never mind-" his stoic look returned. Oh. He turned and walked away.

My eyes fell down again. I wanted to crumple to the ground. Alone. My cold, metal kunai to cheer me up. They were all I had now. I didn't need...this Valentine's Day stuff...

"Tentenchan!" Lee boldly came up to me. "Oh-Isn't this time of year so YOUTHFUL!"

I gave him my poser Neji scowl. Apparenly, he saw the resemblance and cringed.

"Tentencahn-aren't you going to TRY and get into the feeling of the season? I'm sure that there are plenty of guys who would bring you to the party-or give you roses-"

"I DONT NEED ROSES!!!!!" I shouted insanely. Ino turned from organizing flowers in her shop. She pouted for a moment.

"Well then-" Lee sweated for a moment, "chocolates or something-but Tenten-chan- You should try to enjoy Valentine's Day! You-being the flower of our team-certainly!"

"LEE!!!" I shouted, and grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him. "ITS ALL FLIPPIN' COMMERCIALISM!!!! THERE'S NO MEANING TO IT!" My eyes told another story, but I hoped Lee would buy it. 

"No-Tenten-chan! Its the Time of Youthful Love!!!!!" He smiled, despite the fact he was dizzy from my shaking of him. "You need to be youthful more often! YOu and Neji-san!" 

I stopped. Neji... I felt like I was about to cry suddenly. NO-I'm NOT bipolar! NO!

Gai-sensei randomly appeared. "Lee-spread the youth! Tenten-be youthful! It will only last so long!!!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said with utter admiration

"Lee-"

"Gai-sensei!" 

"Lee-"

"Gai-sensei!" 

"Lee-"

"Gai-sensei!" 

"Lee-"

"Gai-sensei!" 

"Lee-"

I gagged. WHY???!!!!! Running away from the scene of a sunset at 11 in the morning, I walked to the Aburame residence. I knocked, but I got Shino to answer the door. CRAP.

"Um...is Megumi-chan here?" 

"No."

"Well...when will she be back?"

"Dunno."

RAWR! "Where is she now?"

"Kiba..." he looked annoyed. Both his teammates were getting into the season.

"Oh," I dropped my head. "Well, thank you Shino-san..." I turned and walked away. He shrugged and closed the door. I remembered what Megumi-chan said about Shino...hmm...I wonder if he was going to do somethign for V-day. What did it matter? 

Still walking-still walking-no destination. Where was there to go? I had no motivation. There was-nothing to do. No one to see. Talkign to Ino or Sakura obviously wouldn't help. 

Nothing happened. I hoped-like all those sappy stories-that the rain would fall, I would be alone, but hten-He would come. He woudl wrap me in his loving arms-and tell me it would all be fine. But nope. I had...to move on.

Bored, I went home and took a shower. Antoher pointless day. HOw many more would be like this one?

After I felt the warm water hit my head, I heard the door bell of DOOm ring. Why were there always people at this house-except my family? It was a horrible fate. So, thinking it was HInata (she often would randomly show up...), I grabbed a towel, throwing on a thin t-shirt and loose pants, running to answer the door. My wet hair clung to my back inthe most annoying way.

"Why now, HInata-chan??" I asked. THe door bell rang again, and I shouted in an agitated voice, "IM COMING YO!!!"

I threw the door open to see the Hyuuga. Wait-the same eyes-but------CRAP It was Neji.

My mouth dropped to the floor, as my face got red. He stayed emotionless as usual, though if you looked very closely, you could see in his eyes a look of almost...surprise.

"Sorry-for interrupting something---Tenten-"

"...Um-Um-" I sounded like a retard. Well, I felt like one, in my ghetto clothes, drenched, and my. hair. down. Oh-wait-it was in the towel. o great. An even bigger retard.

"Meet me for training in 10 minutes," and he walked away, as though nothing happened...at least outwardly. NOOOOO! I screamed in my head. Though, his hair shimmered in the sunlight as he left...

So I threw on my usual pink vietnamese (I FEEL LIKE MAKING IT VIETNAMESE-) top and black gloves, my semi-tight black pants. I pulled my hair up into the signature buns and smiled. Perfection.

But then I frowned, realizing that though I was beginning with my usual determination to finally beat Neji, I would probably leave with my usual defeat. He was too strong...but I hated saying that 1) because he was a guy-I'm a girl-so thus, I must prove that girls can beat guys! 2) I hated admiting that I liked him...NO-loved him.

I sighed, grabbing my kunai pouch, wrapping it around my leg. Maybe-today will be different.

And it was. When I got to the grounds, Neji had almost a smile-no that was his snicker. He was probably thinking "Retard-"

But instead, he said, "Let's make a wager, Tenten-"

I perked my head up- "..WhY?"

"Because I feel like it." he said. Well...I couldn't really argue with such horrible logic...

"Well-what for-" I asked. This was so...not neji.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT AHVE YOU DONE WITH NEJI-SAN?!" I shouted for some reason.

oO..."Its...me, Tenten,"

"Oh. "

"Well, what is it for again?" I asked. dejavous. I was about to shout "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT AHVE YOU DONE WITH NEJI-SAN?!", but hen I thought, yah-I just did that...

"..." Neji said, "Whoever loses must submit to the other's whim-one whim-" he said lightly, as though it were nothing.

"?!" I looked at him dumbfounded. "Why-"

"They must do one thing that the other tells them to-not much to ask, I would say-"

"Why-"

"Because I'm bored," Neji looked at the side for a moment, unable to think of a good explaination, or admit what truly led this idea. 

"How-"

"..."

"..."

"I saw it on TV once."

"Oh." I had to think about this for a minute. Ok, scratch that-I didn't feel like thinking. I felt like fighting. Admitingly, making Neji do one thing...ANY one thing...sounded tempting. Hm-Ok, well, "Fine " somethign within me spoke through my mouth.

"Ok," Neji confirmed, prepared to begin. "I don't intend to lose-"

WoAH-what? Neji obviously had some...ulterior motive here-that I...didn't know---and----that kind of creeped me out. "Why-" But he began his first move. It was like some...distorted chess game. 

Hit-deflect-hit-duck-shuriken-move-the sequence ran over and over again. Nothign I did went past him-and I had to keep dodging his attacks at the same time. I grabbed the scroll from behind my back-the one I had been saving for a while.

Jumping in the air, I unfurled it gracefully, with a shower of shuriken and kunai. GOt him! But then, I noticed the log where Neji used to be. ?! substitution?! NO!

I frantically turned all around, looking for him, but I couldn't see him. Snap-I wish I had byakugan...

Then suddenly, from behind, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. ?! ...since when...was that...neji's tactic...?!

oo I nearly fainted then. Maybe that was his plan. Wait-did he know?! NO!!!!! HE ... HE COULDNT!!!!!!!! GAh-focus, Tenten-FOCUS!!!!!!!!!!

As I turned back, I noticed htere was almost...a smile on his face. Was that a smile? NO-it was a mere smirk.

I always looked for that hidden smile-I knew that something must be able to make him happpy. He was human. He had to have emotions. But nope. He still had a smirk.

He pulled me back, and for some reason...I couldn't react. My arms froze down to my kunai pouch. This was it-I could hit him from behind. But no-my heart wouldn't let me. Apparently, Neji knew this, and that was why he risked such a close range attack on me.

But also-I realized-he could have practically killed me by now. His Byakugan was meant for close range attacks. But nope-he just held me by the waste, pulling us both to the ground.

...Well-was this just defeat? I couldn't struggle-

"So I suppose I win, " he said in an uninterested voice, as we both got to the ground safely.

I nodded sadly. Why did he always win?! WHY?!

"So-about our wager..." he tried to look uninterested, but I could read him-whatever he wanted, he was eager to get it...

"Ok, fine," I said under my breath sarcastically. "What is it that you want."

... Silence fell. Apparently, he wanted to word it right.

"I want you...to go...to the Valentine's Day thing with me,"

?!!!! he didn't just say that. He couldn't have! Was it my dream come true?! My inner self almost glomped Neji shouting OF COURSE!!! OF COURSE!! But no-this was for loosing-so...there must be some catch.

My eye brow raised. "What's the catch?"

Neji's look was still uninterested. "Just pretend that we're having a great time-"

Pretend?! I asked myself, I WOULD have an awesome time if I was with THE NEJI Hyuuga!!!!!

"You've got to be joking-" I couldn't believe I just said that, "That's it?" I added. Phew.

He smirked slightly. "Basically."

"...BasicallY?"

"Well, as long as Hinata leaves me alone..."

"?!"

"She keeps on telling me that I needed to ask someone out..."

"...? That's it?"

"Yep."

"So-why did you chose me?" My heart lept. Maybe...just maybe...

He smirked. "Because I thought it would make you miserable,"

?! My heart sank. He-wanted me to be miserable?! Oh-well-that's just dandy. "You think-I'll be miserable?!"

"Yah," he looked at a tree nearby uninterested, "Since Ino will murder you if you aren't wearing a dress and your hair down..."

?! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!!!!! "NO-" I butted in, but he smirked and walked away.

"I'll pick you up at 7," he added as he left the training grounds. 

Well-I wondered if this would still be magical-Was this just Neji-with no emotional reason whatsoever-just to get Hinata off his back-or did he...really like me? No-I don't think so-but still-I liked to hope...

I woke up the next morning relaxed-

Well, what to do? I had today and tomarrow morning- 2 days to get...whatever it was you needed for a dance...I knew the world of konichi and shinobi-but...dances?! What did you do? Maybe Ino would know...

"Ino-chan.." I began reluctantly. She was arranging some flowers.

"Oh-Tenten chan!" she smiled. "What brings you here? Something for Neji?" she had a sly smile on. I cringed.

"What...would make you ask that?"

"Just curious!"

"Well...sorta..."

her ears perked. "REallY? Oh-do tell!"

"You see...for teh dance...I needed to know..."

"OH! ARE YOU GOIGN WITH NEJI?!" Man, how did Ino know this stuff?! 

"I...guess you could say that...its a long story,"

"I can listen!" her constant bouncing made me doubt that.

"I'd...rather not explain. Just help me-what does one do for these...dances?"

"Its easy! You dress all pretty like and dance!"

That...was not easy. At least not for Weapon Mistress Tenten.

"But...what do you wear and ... how do you dance? What are you supposed to do?" this seemed much harder than even an A rank mission. I woul drather run for my life from some AMBU (???!!!!) or whatever-ANYTHING but this...

"OH!" I quickly regretted my verbal ramblings. "I'LL HELP YOU TENNIE CHAN!!!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the mall. Oh yah-like the 5 bucks in my pocket could get me anythign there...

We quickly ran into Megumi. She...had her hair down.

??!!! "MEGUMI CHAN!" I shouted. "WE--WE made that SECRET PACT-that we would never let our hair down----EVAHH!!!!" 

oO "Tenten-are you alright?" she asked, her concerned friend look on.

"Megumi! You betrayed me! Again!"

She started to cry. "I-Betrayed you? How? I don't wanna betray my friend!" she wrapped me in a hug as she cried. Her violet hair swept over my shoulder. 

"Does...this have to do with Kiba-kun?" I asked bluntly. She grew bright red.

"He...he and I...were talking...when-"

"You two weren't talking."

"Ok-well, we were...I don't know-fighting-"

"You know-like a play fight-"

"Aw..." I muttered sarcastically, "Lover crap-"

She blushed. "Don't take it wrong-and well-he---pulled my hair out of its ponytails." she pulled a loose hair.

"? Why??" this sounded eerily like Neji. The YOUTH! IT WAS CURSED WITH...GAINESS!!! Oo

"..I don't know, but he's so cute...I couldn't fight back..." wow-again. deja vous.

"and..."

"And-he stopped suddenly, really red. I asked him if he was ok, and he said he would be if I wore my hair out...again." she stopped with a cute smile.

"...you naive fool."

"What's that mean, Tenten-chan?" She gave me a suspicious look.

"He THINKS YOURE BEAUTIFUL!!!" how was this so obvious to her, but impossible for me?

She froze, still very red. "...Ten..ten-what...would...make you think that?"

"BECAUSE YOURE ALL CRAZEHY IN THIS STUPID VALENTINES DAY TRANCE!!!!!" I pulled my hair. The romance-itw as getting to me. TOO MUCH YOUTHFULNESS!!!!  
oO

"Tenten-chan...are you alright?" Ino asked cautiously, bringing a comforting hand to my shoulder.

"IM SICK OF IT!!!" I cried out. "IM SICK OF ALL THESE YOUTHFUL CRUSHES!!! IT WILL ALL END!!!! IT WILL END AFTER THE 14th!!!" I shouted, as though I was prophecying about the Armageddon.

oO OOps. Too loud. Neji was across teh hall, and seeing me, he walked over. Me-with my hair buns between my finger nails, screaming like a homocidal maniac.

".. Tenten?" he asked, gently waving his hand in fron tof my face.

"..Neji-kun?" I asked, completely taken off guard by this spontaneous entry. 

"...so I'm guessing its working..."

"What?"

"The making you miserable part,"

I pouted angrily. "Youre so-cruel!" I glared at him, hoping it would get through his Hyuugan clear eyes.

He seemed taken aback by this. Megumi looked sad. Lover fight...LOVER FIGHT!!!!!

"Hmn," he muttered, and walked away. Ino and Megumi stared at me, huffing and puffing, staring off at Neji.

"he...set you up? What?" Megumi asked. "Are you...going to the dance with him?"

"I don't care about that bet, Neji-Hyuugaa!" I shouted across teh mall. "I'M NOT GOING!!!!!!!" He didn't even turn around.

"Tenten DOESNT MEAN THAT!!!" INo shouted back, trying to catch up to Neji. "SHEs STILL GOING!!!" people were staring at us. 

"NO IM NOT!!!" I ran up and jumped on Ino's back. She slammed to the ground. Neji finally turned around. 

"You know, if you don't go, I have a back up threat..."

I stared at him curiously. "Who said I had to follow through?"

He smirked. "Let's just say that you will greatly regret not following through...bad things will happen..." I didnt want to know. Neji-and bad things-bad mix.

I twitched. "..."

"...so, youre still going?"

"..." I glared. 

"..."

"...fine. You win this round, Hyuuga!" I couldn't believe how angry I was getting at Neji-my love- how? And right before V-dAY! Arguing about NOT going with him? What was wrong with me?! Was this..Ino speaking-did we switch bodies?! NOOOO!!!!!

Ok-good. We didn't. This is still Tenten. Good. My eyes followed Neji's long hair. I hoped...that this fiesco would have a happy ending. Oh-why couldn't life be simple-like hitting a target with shuriken?!

Ino Megumi and I spent hours finding a dress. Why? Because they saw my outburst as denial. Denial of my crush. Well-maybe it was. But I didn't want them to know that. But they insisted. And we spent forever, looking for a stinkin dress. 

I tried to show them my $5, to prove a point. None taken. They waved credit cards. My eyes popped out. Those two...with credit cards...BAD. VERY BAD.

So, they found the most pretty, ellaborate, non-Tenten dress there. Of course. It was aqua blue, with black embroidery. They said it was a good investment. I coughed CRAZY behind their backs.

But now, though I thought this was all over, they said somethign about make up, adn accesories, and whatever. Kunai adn Shuriken-perfect accesories. Knives-great. Matching purse? No.

They must have spent their whole lot of money, because all three of us were carrying bags. Well, they needed stuff too, so I guess I'm exaggerating...but ok. This all seemed so...vain. So pointless. 

"But, Tenten-chan-just think! Think of what Neji'll say!" Megumi's face shined.

I smirk-laughed. What would Neji think? He'd think this was a bunch of crap-money I could have spent on something better-ANYTHING.

"Oh, come on Tennie-chan-you have to admit you're going to enjoy seeing Neji's jaw drop!" Ino winked.

Now I just laughed out loud. "GOod one! Me-catching Neji off guard! I can't even do that in our scrimages! How will some poofy dress do otherwise?"

"Oh-its the power of the chick!" Ino raised her fist as thoguh it were magical. maybe it was. 

?!...oO Megumi then added. "What she means-I guess-is that guys may think they're physically stronger-"

I fumed.

"But-we've got somethign over them to! Somethign we might as well exploit!" she smiled.

oO I twitched.

"I mean----" She poked her forehead. "I don't know how to explain it, ok? But-if we look pretty-they'll be in lala BISHOUJO LAND! We can catch them off guard-and stuff!"

Ok then... oO

"Oh, stop denying it tenten!" Ino scolded.

"What?" 

"Yuo like him! You're excited! Don't deny it-you're an open book!" (Author: Ino-shut up. We've heard enough romance junk for one day...)

I froze. An open book...

"Aw, don't pick on Tenten, Ino-pig!" Sakura caem up from behind, carrying some bags herself. Hinata followed, like some lacky, carrying a few bags herself. 

"Hinata!" Megumi gave her a hug.

"What're you doin' here, forehead girl?"

"The dance," Sakura replied, Hinata bright red.

"How about...you, Tenten?" HInata asked.

"WELLL-" i froze. 

"WE're PICKIN OUT HER OUTFIT FOR NEJI KUN!!!" Megumi and Ino recited in unison.

oO ... Sakura and HInata stared, until Hinata burst out laughing.

"Its not funny, HInata!" Megumi cried. "Its adorable!"

"Neji-kun! Ha! He did it!!!! I didn't think he would!"

"Do what, HInata chan?!" Sakura and Ino were curious.

"I dared him..." she was getting bolder with every word,"To ask someone out-I didn't dream he'd actually ask tenten out!!!"

"What's that mean?" Megumi pouted.

"Its just..." HInata froze, realizing she said too much. Neji's warning for if she told...BAD THINGS... "I can't...say..."

"OH, HIna-chan! Tell us!!!" Sakura and Ino confronted her sweetly. "We wouldn't want Naruto-kun to get tied into this!"

Hinata froze... oO "Wh..What's that me..mean??"

"Well..." they thought. "We...have no...idea oO JuSt TELL US!!!!"

"I CAN"T!" she started to cry. Megumi hugged her again.

"DONT PROVOKE HINATAS WRATH!" she shouted defensively. A little kid outside of Claire's stared at us.

"Ok, fine. MEH " Ino growled.

...silence followed.

"HInata got a really pretty dress!" Sakura smiled. Hinata blushed and hid behind a kiosk.

"Hinata chan! You're going! YEA!!! WE CAN DOUBLE DATE!!!!" Megumi freaked out.

"A..are you going, with Ki..Kiba kun, Meg..umi chan?" Hinata asked, smiling.

She shook her head rapidly as a yes. She couldn't wait! "And you with Naruto-kun?"

She shrunk behind the kiosk again, bright red. But she slowly nodded. GUHA this was so stupid.

"I'm leaving now." I decided. Out loud. So, I turned, and walked to the nearest exit. 

"Oh no you don't Tennie-chan!" Ino pulled my ear. It hurt. "We have one day to make you all gorgeous for Neji-kun!"

"Its just a stupid bet..." I muttered. "It doesn't matter-"

HInata laughed again. But then-remembering her vow of silence, she stopped-all eyes on her.

Somehow, we all ended up in the beauty parlour, ten minutes later. I was the only one who objected, especially as I could see Neji walk by through the glass. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes grew large like I had never seen them before. I tried to shout through the glass that it wasn't what he thought-but he didnt hear, and quickly walked away. Ino laughed, so I hit her over the head.

My nails were done now. A nice aqua blue. I didn't mind. In fact, it made me feel...nice. I felt..pretty. Woah-this was odd. Hinata had a nice cherry red, Ino bright ORANGE, Megumi had an indigoish violet, and Sakura a leaf green. Why I'm telling you...I don't know.

I refused for my hair to be down, so they pinned it up in some fancy ponytail thing. megumi admired it, constantly poking it. Her hair loftily fell over her shoulders. Hinata's was all long and silky, Ino's as well, and Sakura's in fair curls. They were so...beautiful. It wasn't fair. How was I to compare? I looked at my worn hands. I was a tomboy. No pedicures or makeup could hide that.

The night was beginning to fall already. Now...Valentine's day...tomarrow...All so quickly blurred together. The fate of time. Our destiny was a never ending wheel of...events...IM A BIRD IN A CAGE!!! I mentally cried out. Wait---that's Neji's speech. So, Lee has his youth, Neji his bird in a cage--but what do I have? Shut up you idiot..? No. But I'm rambling...AGAIN.

I fell to sleep quickly, having nightmares about tomarrow. I would end up tripping-Neji would laugh (no wait----that would be sweet)-sorry, smirk, and he'd walk away. Before anythign started. Then, I'd be stuck watching Kiba and Megumi, Sakura and..., Ino and...Shikamaru, and Hinata with naruto. The third wheel.

I woke up in a jolt, reading the display on my clock "5:34". The sky was still speckled with stars. Reluctantly, I laid my head down once again. But, I raised it once again to hear a knock on my door. Who in thier right mind...

I threw on my VIETNAMESE top, some pants, pulled my curled ponytail thing up, and went to the door. Who should be there but...Sakura chan?!

"Tenten" she began. I scowled.

"What is it?" I yawned. Darkness still reigned in the sky.

"Neji-"

"What about him?"

"Well.."

"Well what?!"

"..."

"STOP!!!"

(sorry-the author doesn't even know, so she stalls!)

"Sorry! You see-about the dance thing-and Neji-"

"Let me guess-Neji's not going-"

She nodded sadly. 

"Well..this is an interesting time to tell me," I glared.

"Its just-"

I was listenign. "Just what?"

"Its...Its a long story..."

"?"

"I was at Hinata's for a sleepover."

"Then...shouldn't you two still be up from last night?"

"Yah-well-We were talking about the dance thing, and Neji over heard. He didn't hear much, since Hinata could tell pretty quickly with her byakugan. He's right next door...so yah..."

"Anyway, he saw taht we noticed, and he turned red, and shouted thoruhg the wall that he wasn't going to do this-even if hinata had dared him. I'm...I'm sorry, Tenten-It's our fault."

I tried to laugh. "It..It doesn't matter-He didn't even want to brign me! So why would I want to go? Well-good night-or mornign-or whatever, Sakura!" I closed teh door before I could hear her say "Happy Valentine's Day, Tenten chan-" I could feel a few tears line my cheek.

Yep. Neji had succeeded in making me the most tortured, confused girl in Konoha. Yep. He had won. Once again. But...

Well, there was no point sleeping now. I grabbed some cereal and chocolate cake, went to the tv, and watched tv for a few hours. Happy Valentines Day to me.

I watched it for a few hours, trying to think of anythign BUT Neji Hyuuga. At Noon or so, I heard another knock at the door. It was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ten..ten-" she stuttered, holdign a package. "Ha..happy Valentine's Day!" she smiled. Aww-wasn't Hinata the sweetest person ever!

"Oh-thank you Hinata! I'm sorry-I didn't get gifts this year! I feel cheap.." i muttered to myself as I took the gift.

"It's fine!" she smiled. She looked around the room, and frowned. "You're all...alone, Tenten chan?"

I nodded slightly, trying to not start crying.

"Well-that's no fun," she said sadly. "If anyone's to be alone on Heart's Day, i..it would be, me."

"What makes you say that, Hinata? You're like..the nicest person I know!" 

"..I'm too shy. I'm amazed...that Naruto actualy..." she blushed. I smiled weakly. Poor Hina-chan.

"And I'm happy for you!" I smiled. "Really!"

"Even with Neji-nii-san-"

"Yah!"

"..."

"I don't need him! I don't need Valentine's Day!" I smiled, independent.

"Well, at least come to my place for a while! WE can hang out for a while, or something..." she smiled.

"Wel...ok," I muttered, walking out with her, key in my pocket.

The Hyuuga mansion was still huge. Stepping in, I could hear my step echo through-countless hallways. Hinata laughed at my shock.

"Its not thta big, you know," she shrugged.

Who would come by but Neji Hyuuga-practically on cue. He looked at us, seeing my hair, stopped.

"Neji-" Hinata looked angry for the first time ever.

He glared back at her. "What-"

"YOU JERK!!!!" she shouted totally out of character, throwing a nicely placed candle stick at his head.

"WHAT?!" he shouted back.

"Isn't there something you need to tell Tenten-chan?"

"..." he looked from m eto her, back to me. "No..."

"YOURE SO DENSE!!!" hinata stormed out, dragging my hand.

"???" Neji muttered, and walked to get some cereal. AGAIN.

Hinata's room was so beautiful and ornate. It was decked in cream and prussian blue. It was so...pretty. I could see her scarlet dress hang on the wall. It was very flattering, yet conservative. I smiled-thinking of how Naruto would react...

"Oh," Hinata saw my eyes on the dress. "Its just a stupid dance," she said, thinking that I wanted to go.

"Its fine, HInata-chan! Really!" I plastered a fake smile. To be honest, i was almost wanting to go now.

"I can't believe Neji-nii-san, doing that to you. And he won't even tell you!"

"What?"

"What Sakura told you-about-"

"Oh-that. Right."

Silence captured the air.

"But-let's have fun!" HInata suggested, grabbing various things. We did random stuff-like DDR and stuff until 6 at night. She had to admit that she needed to get ready, and bid a good night.

I waved goodbye and walked to the door. Then, Neji came from behind and grabbed my wrist.

"Neji?" I asked, a little anger in my voice.

"..." he just looked at me for a moment 

(again, author has no idea what's about to happen...so STALL!!!)

"I'll-see you in an hour, I guess," he said lamely.

?!!! What were Sakura and Hinata talking about? Was this Neji's trap-to get me to dress and wait-but he woulnd't show?

"Yah right," I pulled from his grasp, and walked out. He said nothing, just turned to the kitchen.

Tears flew from my face. This was so confusing. Why did Neji like emotional games? was it because he had mastered teh art of being emotionless? It was getting seriously annoying now, and I didnt know what to do. So I flung myself on my bed and cried.

I cried for a while, when I heard teh clock chime 7 o clock. Neji was supposed to show. Would he?

Nothign. As usual. My dreams vanished. Another tear fell. That's hwen I heard a rasp on the door. My heart froze. It couldn't be...

I looked throuhg the whole int eh door. Yep. It was Neji. I couldn't believe it. So...he decided to show. And here I was...still in my usual outfit. Should I still go?

I saw the aqua dress on the hook. Too tempting...I quickly ran back to my room and changed.

I was good at this. A quick throw of the dress, grabbing the hand purse, a shimmering necklace, and as a final touch, I decided to pull my hair down-except for a few lovely curls that I wished to stay.

I looked in teh mirror-Oh! Right, Ino said somethign about lipgloss. A quick dab, and I smiled. Maybe...maybe somethign would happen.

Neji was apparently annoyed, since he knocked at least 10 times.

"If you're not going, just tell me," he muttered loudly.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, throwing on some black slippers as I got to the door. I flung the door open to see...Neji in a tux. 

oO I had to hold back a laugh. Seeing Neji in a tuxedo-funny. But-he was still uber handsome... lala land

"Ino made me," he glared, seeing that I was about to laugh. Poor Neji-kun...

I blushed a bit. That's when he actually looked at me. He froze there for a moment.

His eyes wandered to my dress, that shimmered nicely in the moonlight. 

"...Neji?" I asked, looking into his pearly eyes.

...Nothing. His face grew red. So-this is what Ino and Megumi meant.

"Neji-kun?" I asked sweetly, getting closer. "Are you ready?" I tried what Ino said-fluttering eyelashes was tip #26.

...He still looked at me, red and silent.

"Neji-kun," I blushed, putting on a cute pout - Tip #one hundred and sixty-whatever. "We're going to be late!"

He snapped out of his trance. "Oh. Right." He turned his head, and grabbed my hand. But not with his usual roughness. It was sweet...soft...UNNEJI like.

Maybe dreams come true...maybe, something was going to happen. I saw Megumi dragging her brother Shino down the street, assumably to that girl Sanjyo's house. I had to giggle. This would be...interesting.

Apparently, Neji heard and turned around, asking, "What?"

I blushed again. He was looking..at me...holding my hand...maybe dreams do come true... "Oh-" I giggled again. "Shino-kun-"

He apparently took this differently. "You--like him?" his face had a mix of utter jealosy and surprise.

My eyes grew huge. "UGH-NO." I laughed. He got red.

"Well then-" we had stopped. All this over BugBoy...oO

"Megumi's trying to get him to ask this girl out-" and then I sounded stupid again.

... Neji stared at me like I was insane.

"Never mind," -- sweat drop

So we walked on, me feeling like a complete retard. As usual. At least I hadn't tripped.

We finally arrived to...whereever it was that Ino had set this whole thing up. Walking through the doors, I was surprised to see practically every...ninja I knew. The walls were decked in red. Every guy...wore a tuxedo. I couldn't help laughing. Ino...Ino...

Seeing peopel, Neji quickly let go of my hand. "Remember-must convince Hinata..." he muttered. 

My heart sank again. Oh yah. This was a masquerade of sorts. "Right-" I said, as though it were a mission. 

"I'm not reminding you-I'm reminding myself," Neji said, getting red and vaguely sounding annoyed.

I blushed, but seeing Megumi chan I found the excuse to join by her side.

"Megumi!" I said, in awe of her shimmering seafoam dress, with violet tints. It matched her eyes perfectly. 

"Tenten chan! Look at you!" her jaw dropped. 

"Wha- oH no! I didn't trip or somethign did I?"

..."No...you look awesome, girl," Megumi said, a little confused at how one could unconsciously trip and not remember it...

"O good-"

"So, how'd Neji react?"

"...I dunno..."

"He stood there like an idiot, right?"

"...I suppose..." A smile grew on my face.

Ino walked by, a graceful yet vaguely revealing black dress, with orange tints swaying with her steps. Sakura followed with pale green dress with a pink strap around her stomach. Hinata closed with her long hair swaying behind her adorable laced-crimson dress. She had a black lace chocker, and a black and red lace headband. She looked like the ideal G-lol doll. I felt jealous.

"Oh, Tenten! You look stunning!" HInata smiled, yet surprised. "I thought..."

"He came," I muttered, still red.

"he did?" Sakura and HInata smiled. "That's great!"

That's when Ino looked at her watch, "Oh snap! Gotta start this!" so she ran up to the DJ stand, where she announced "Good Evening" and all that junk.

"See you, Tenten!" Sakura said with a wink. She walked over to...Rock LEE?! He was...wearing a tux?! This night could not get more wierd if it tried to.

But somehow, it did. I felt Neji's hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see him looking into my eyes. He was different tonight...

"Neji-" I looked at him. He grew red again.

"Do you-want to dance-or something?" he asked

"..." My eyes grew large, and my face a deep crimson. He looked back at me, surprised.

"Is this-just part-of the act-"

"Well-"

Hinata laughs in a corner, Naruto's arm around her. Naruto is totally confused, but laughs too

I looked at him questioningly, and his usual smirk became...that smile. That smile I had dreamed of.

"Maybe," he said slowly, looking straight into my eyes.

"..." I let him lead me to the dance floor. ?!

author:...well...what next? so close!! twitches

Of course-Ino picks slow songs. OF COURSE. Shikamaru, looking on, gave her a surprised look of "INO YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN-WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU THINKING?!", but she giggled,and ran over to him-giving him a huge glomp. Unexpected, yes. Disturbing, yes. Almost as disturbing as how many taquitos Choji stuffed down his throat.

Neji wrapped his arm around me-in a very unnejiish way. I put my arms around his neck-the usual LoveyDovey thing. I hoped, at least. This had never happened before.

"Neji-you seem-different tonight..." I tried to figure out what it was-what was makinghim like this.

"Dense idiot!" Megumi whispered hoarsly in my ear, towards me, then smiling when Kiba pulled her away.

"What do you think it is?" he asked casually, yet still smiling.

"Well..." I blushed. "I don't...really...know..."

His free hand gently tugged on one of my umber curls. My face continued to rise in hue.

"Think about it, Tenten," 

"What do you-"

But before I could finish, I felt his lips against mine. This must have been a dream. It must have been! Neji Hyuuga didn't smile. He didn't laugh, and he certainly did not kiss girls-especially girls like me.

I stopped trying to stay with the beat of the dance, falling into his arms. It was the best moment of my life. I won't keep describing it for your sake, however, thinking of how I can't describe it, and how I would keep repeating "NEJIKUN!!!" It would probably be boring to read on paper too.

When we finally parted, I looked up at him with large eyes, confused. 

"Neji---y--you just--"

"Its you," he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you, Tenten," he smiled still. His smile was so nice...why didn't he smile more often?

"What?!" I asked, bright red, about to faint from all this. So much...wonder...

I could hear Hinata's giggle from across the room. Naruto was wondering what this was about, but then he saw Neji...the Neji Hyuuga, holding Tenten, and he ended up laughing louder than Hinata. Shikamaru hit him upside the head and told him to shut up. 

"You...you mean that, Neji? This isn't some joke?"

"...Do I joke, Tenten?" his face grew serious again.

"Its just that-"

"What?" 

"I...I..."

I grew red. My lips stumbled on the words. "I..I l..love you too, Neji," I rested my head on his shoulders, hoping I was doiong this right. He seemed surprised, but his strong arms wrapped around me. It all felt so...nice...So wonderful...

But, Megumi and Kiba came by, Megumi whispering over my shoulder, supressing a laugh. "Its...a dance, Tenten-chan..." then, she and Kiba kept going. Oh yah. We were supposed to be dancing.

"OH-" I began, but I felt Neji pulling me in for another kiss, and I kind of...forgot. But then, teh song stopped, and everyone stepped off teh dance floor, leaving Neji and I behind. We didn't even notice, that is until Ino wolfwhistled through the microphone.

Neji quickly hit reality again, pulling me away. I kinda-fell backwards. I knew it woudl happen eventually. But of course-when everyone was looking. Of course. Irony's cruel.

"Tenten!" Neji grabbed my hand and pulled me up. His touch...so warm...

Everyone suddenly clapped. OOHhh...crapp...that was all I could think...

"I knew that ONE DAY YOU TWO WOULD DISCOVER THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!" Lee could be heard across teh auditorium. Sakura laughed, her arm around his. Poor Sakura-chan...I thought to myself...She had no idea...

So, the music came on once again, and the night ended well. I could see Kiba give Megumi some gift...a necklace, that even I had to admit, was the most adorable thing for Megumi ever. She gave him a huge hug, making him glow bright red.

Naruto and Hinata danced...for every song. Naruto, being hte hyper ADD one, grabbed her around teh waist, spinning her in circles. Of course-Naruto would do that...Hinata smiled, bright red, hugging Naruto.

And well...as for me...I turned around to see Neji. I smiled. He was so handsome...and i could say that. I couldn't believe it-tonight was...amazing. So, I concluded, dreams could come true...

♥ 

save, curse'd story write! before dad kills me! 

END Author notes 

I've been wanting to do one for AGES and i think it would be interesting from TenTen's perspective! let's see how this works...

TenTen likes to give tutorials-LOLZ I loved the episode Neji vs. Naruto where she's like "I"m goign to tell you all of Neji's amazing moves! b/c IM A STALKER!" it was great-anyway, sorry

tense changes-ignore that

ok-pegleg's bored...

have no idea where to go with this...

Megumi's story

NEJI!!!! HUGS as neji looks at me repulsively tenten whacks me upside the head, saying "HES MINE!" Neji twitches excessively, byakugan almost kicking in

Tenten explains that neji has epilepcy!

KIBA!!!!! kiba gets red in the face

LLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! almost a fan girl scream rock lee runs away at lightning speed

SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!! CHOJI!!!!!!!!!! Hugs  
choji-despirate, smiles shikamaru's eyes grow big, scarred for the day

...NARUTO. nonenthusiastically, but hugs all the same naruto laughs insanely-BELIEVE IT! hinata gets bright red-NANIDESUKA?! naruto stops and looks as hinata runs away


End file.
